


A Matter of Destiny: Story Bible

by WritingMyDeliverance



Series: A Matter of Destiny [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explanatory Notes, Gen, Story Bible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMyDeliverance/pseuds/WritingMyDeliverance
Summary: This is a collection of universe-building and miscellaneous notes that probably no one cares about, but which inform the larger AMoD universe.





	1. Creatures and Beasts

Hierarchy: Being > Creature > Beast  
  
Under the rules of the British Ministry of Magic at the start of the story, beings are classified as intelligent, creatures are sentient, beasts are semi-sentient. The categories are somewhat arbitrary, though beings generally have some kind of language and can communicate clearly with humans (unicorns can use telepathy, for instance).  
  
Although this is the official classification, the Care of Magical Creatures class at Hogwarts covers creatures and beasts, with a smattering of beings thrown in. Most beings are covered in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, instead, because many of them are treated as hostile to humans regardless of their actual alignment on a Dark-Grey-Light scale of magic. (This scale of magic is, itself, a somewhat arbitrary system of classification and subject to change at the whim of the Wizengamot. For example, the 1867 ban on blood magic led to the reclassification of vampires from Grey beings to Dark beings. Leprechauns, although tricksters, would be best classified as Light magic users, but are nevertheless covered in Defense and not Care.) Some creatures are covered in Defense and not Care, because the assumption that they are hostile means that wixen will never be in a position of caring for them, but will instead only treat with them during an antagonistic encounter.  
  
While this is the official classification system in place, the (somewhat misnamed) Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures exercises regulatory authority over all creatures and beasts, and most non-human beings, as well as over spirits.  
  
  
**Beings** (at least for now): centaurs, dwarfs, the fay, goblins, hags, house elves, humans, leprechauns, lilin, phoenix, sphinxes, thunderbirds, unicorns, vampires, veela, werewolves (in human form)  
  
**Creatures** : abraxans, acromantula, aethonans, ashwinders, augureys, banshees, basilisk, bicorns, boggarts, bowtruckles, cerbereans, chimeras, cockatrices, dementors, demiguise, doxies, dragons, fairies, ghouls, giants, giant squid, gnomes, granians, graphorns, griffins, grindylows, hippogriffs, horned serpents, iaculuses, imps, kappa, kneazles, merpeople (reject ‘being’ status along with Ministry oversight), mokes, nifflers, nogtails, nymphs, occamies, ogres, owls, pixies, poltergeists, thestrals, trolls  
  
**Beasts** : blast-ended skrewts, flesh-eating slugs, flobberworms, freshwater plimpies, gulping plimpies, hinkypunks, non-magical animals, puffskeins  
  
  
Ghosts do not fit into this categorization, precisely, though the only known ghosts are of wizards and witches, meaning they would be classified as beings, in the system above; nevertheless, they are regulated by a special division—the Spirit Division—of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, as per their own request, since they argued they did not count as beings (see Fantastic Beasts).  
  
Luna’s creatures are not imaginary, they are manifestations of pure magic, and thus not precisely classifiable as beings/creatures/beasts; they are: blibbering humdingers, crumple-horned snorkacks, heliopaths, jakkalbams, nargles, rennitors, wrackspurts  
  
Obscuri (manifestations of the repressed magical energy of a magical child) are not classified under this system, though obscurials (magical children who repress their magic until an obscurus manifests) are obviously beings.  
  
Familiars are placed in the creature category, and their status as familiars gradually imbues them with enough magic and intelligence that even if they would normally be classified as beasts they are re-classified upwards.

 

* * *

 

**Notes about Goblins:**

Goblin names are composed of a given name and a clan name; this is always the mother’s clan. The prepositional particle ‘ag’ has the meaning ‘of’ or ‘from,’ and is used between the given name and clan name. Amongst themselves, goblins use additional signifiers—usually the name of their father, as they may have siblings from different fathers. (They do not engage in monogamous relationships as a matter of course.) In such cases, they use ‘bar’ before the father’s name, which has the meaning (roughly) ‘by way of’ or ‘through.’ (E.g., Grippuk ag Rentak bar Nikrak.)  
  
If the father managed to gain some prestige, both his given and clan names may be used (e.g., Grippuk ag Rentak bar Nikrak ag Threngar). If the paternal grandfather gained prestige, the father’s given name may be used, followed by the preposition ‘bar,’ followed by the grandfather’s given and clan names (e.g., Grippuk ag Rentak bar Nikrak bar Mogmir ag Rakmut).  
  
Goblins are matriarchal—we see female goblins so infrequently because they are protected. Goblins in the banks earn a commission, which lends some prestige to the job, but they must prove they can keep their tempers in order to work in close proximity to wizards. Female goblins are most frequently artisans and spellcrafters. They do other jobs as well; for instance, the queen’s guard is all female, and there are other female goblin fighters.  
  
The Goblin Queen’s name is a title which becomes her name when she assumes the throne. All queens are known as Blodred ag Blodred during their reign. After her death, her name reverts in personal matters, especially among those of her clan, but all of her official actions as queen (alliances forged, declarations of war, etc.) are referred to by her title and the year in which they took place, giving a sense of continuity across the reigns of various queens. (For example: “In the year 4347, Blodred ag Blodred made an alliance between the Goblin Nation and Queen Mother Magic’s Champion Henry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black, for the mutual protection and profit of both parties in the war against the corrupted soul Tom Riddle, called Dark Lord Voldemort.”)  
  
Goblins can see magic, and part of their interest in Harry is the sheer power to which he has access.  
  
Wixen basically know nothing about goblins and all of the garbage taught in Hogwarts’s history classes is based on a gross misunderstanding of the public actions taken by goblin representatives.

 

* * *

 

**Notes about House Elves:**

House elves are known by nicknames, because their true names are in a form of elvish and are often difficult for British wizards to pronounce; it’s a fast, high-pitched, language with click consonants.

True names are also imbued with power, and can be misused against them (assuming they are pronounced correctly). Elves intrinsically know their names after birth, and reveal them to their parents once they can speak; the parents then give them a nickname and introduce them to their wixen family.

Dobby’s insubordination of Lucius impacted the stability of the other elves’s bond to the family magics, causing them anxiety; unbonded elves can suffer from a loss of control over their magic, which can be fatal; Dobby’s employment at Hogwarts stabilizes him to some extent, though he is magically weaker than a fully bonded elf (this isn’t noticeable 99% of the time, since elves can draw on ambient magic, and Hogwarts is full of that).

Proper Names of Some of the Elves:

  * Dobby = Dobreq’tino
  * Dory = Durniqc’lua
  * Emi = Mmic’tawa
  * Kreacher = Kripc’anqc’a
  * Hokey = Haqcetsi
  * Lili = Lipc’ilox’ia
  * Lulu = Lluq’ilx’a
  * Mimi = Mimipc’i
  * Mipsy = Miqcapora
  * Pitts = Petiqctek
  * Tesi = Tesax’lika
  * Winky = Winkq’etrix’a



 

* * *

 

**Notes about Lilin:**

Lilin is a variant of lilim; it is always used in the plural, as lilin are highly relationship-oriented, and value connections to family, clan, and mate(s) above all other things.  
  
Attributes of full-blooded lilin:

  * resemble the Assyrian guard spirits, sheydim (singular: sheyd)
  * descended from serpents
  * some characteristics of angels: seer abilities, have wings
  * can cause sickness & misfortune
  * inherently sexual beings, can produce an alluring magical dance
  * it is (mistakenly) believed that they follow death and congregate in cemeteries
  * can engage in some form of instantaneous travel between points
  * their own mythology states that they were created by the gods during twilight, and thus have a dual nature, belonging to both primordial Light and primordial Shadow
  * they are magically strong and naturally resistant to some forms of magic, particularly fire magics
  * they are naturally skilled in many types of dark curses, particularly those causing ill luck and wasting deaths, but also in healing magics
  * they experience stronger emotions than most humans, which can affect control over their magic and can make them impetuous
  * are longer-lived than humans and many other beings
  * have one or more bondmate(s)



Some of these attributes show up in full or partial form in lilin-descended beings, particularly the magical affinities.

  
Attributes of the Mate Bond (as experienced by partial lilin):

  * lilin are highly protective of their mate(s)
  * when a strong bond weakens, it impacts the lilin's health; they get vertigo/nausea/chills/fever/stop eating/sleep poorly
  * the bond is not inevitable: it requires openness on the part of both individuals, but it does naturally make it easier to set aside differences from the past—both must be willing, but as long as they are it becomes easier to open up to the bondthe
  * bond can be strengthened or affirmed with a ritual, as long as both partners fully commit to it; this is not to be undertaken lightly, as it is entirely irreversible
  * after the ritual, magically strong mates can gain some of the attributes of the lilin's heritage over time
  * proximity can strengthen the bond naturally, and distance weaken it (esp. if one or both are having doubts or wishing to dissolve it)
  * the bond has a stronger/deeper impact on the lilin than on non-lilin bondmates
  * if either party fully and consciously refuses the bond before it forms, it will fade away
  * does not require or ensure sexual fidelity, beyond the natural feelings some people have towards long-term romantic & sexual partners
  * bond eases legilimency between mates
  * the naturally long life of partial lilin can extend the life of their non-lilin mate(s)
  * after a long life together, bondmates frequently die within hours or days of each other, regardless of age gaps between them
  * if a non-lilin mate dies first, lilin will always follow soon after
  * the bond is romantic, and it encourages physical and emotional closeness, and sexual intimacy (doesn't create it from nothing, merely amplifies it)




	2. The Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of the prophecies that Harry has heard or that he knows pertain to him.

1980: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_  
  
1994: _It will happen tonight…The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will set out to rejoin his master…_  
  
1996: _Lady Magic wakes in conflict. Her chosen Champion approaches, guided by hunter and scavenger, destined to turn back the tide of war. He carries the power of_ flame _in his core; he will restore balance. Though he bears the cursed mark, he will fly above the white king and the serpent, and his blood shall sing triumph. Magic’s Champion will turn back the tide of war…_


End file.
